Talk:Jak
Affiliation Jak is affiliated with everyone except the characters in Daxter, like Osmo and Ximon. You're entirely correct. Feel free to change it to Everyone (Except in Daxter (game)). --Light Daxter 20:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I think it should be noted that as of the end of Jak 3, Jak is affiliated to Haven City. I may not be correct.Will94 09:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Powers WTF? Did you see any eco used in TLF except dark? Undead Auron24 16:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Technically he can use Eco to upgrade powers like rocket jump and construct power. Thats what I got out of it, anyway. --Light Daxter 17:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The Light Jak, Dark Jak, Jak and Young Jak pages should be combined seing as they are all about one person not four different people.Will94 10:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, no. They're different enough. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 14:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) So should we then make a page for Jak in Blue Eco mode and Red Eco mode. It is the same character. The Kid-Jak (Light Jak and Dark Jak)-Mar. These articles should be combined. Naughty Dog has confirmed that "The Kid" is Jak, and that Mar is Jak, and it isn't hard to see that Light Jak and Dark Jak is Jak.Will94 08:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I know these are some of the articles that should be conbined. But users and Admins won't listen. Neffy545 17:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Just because they are the same, doesn't mean they have a lot of differences. A combined article would simply be too big, The Kid and Jak are the same, yes, but they are treated as different persons as they live in different timeframes and such. Dark and Light Jak are the same, but they're more considered Eco powers of some sort (not like Red/Blue/Yellow/Green, as Jak doesn't exactly channel Dark/Light). And concerning you, Neffy, while it is indeed a democratic community and everyone is free to suggest and discuss, majority usually overrules unless a compromise can be reached. In this case, the current method works perfect and it's fine. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 18:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Picture I think we need a new Jak Picture for the profile. The one with the four Jaks I can't really see well. I think we get that old image, place it somewhere else and a big picture of Jak X or Jak 3 put in there. Oops. Sword Slayer 20:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) No, the current image is fine. Although I agree it should be bigger, I tried some different pixel sizes but none worked on my screen (for some reason the image wont show, dunno what the problem is). I still enlarged it to 450px instead of 300px anyway. Also, I saw the same gibberish if random characters when I started editing but it was gone when I refreshed it. Light Daxter - User - Talk 20:59, February 11, 2010 (UTC) While we're talking about that image, can anyone edit it to include Jak from TLF? Bttb333 21:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have a good image about Jak from TLF? Light Daxter - User - Talk 22:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I will try to get one using RemoteJoy but not making any promises. Bttb333 22:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I will try as well. However I will be using Paint, and I might use box art instead. Sword Slayer 00:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) BRAND NEW PROFIKLE PICUTRE! FULLISIK NEW IMAGE!!!!! By Sword Slayer 02:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The image is a horrible quality though... The current image stays, it is fine. Light Daxter - User - Talk 09:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think our current image is just fine. I think we should really update it to include TLF, whats the source for the current image?. Bttb333 20:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No one knows, really. Light Daxter - User - Talk 21:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol, i'll try to make one with higher resolution. I got the images from my ps2 and google images XD Here's a higher resolution and has names up that are readable. The current image is still way better, we just need a good image of Jak from TLF -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 21:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) And to expend the TLF section, to point out his continuing hatred of drak eco treatments. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 21:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol, it is okay, just that my 3rd custom image ever you call it horrible. XD SWRD SLAYER 20:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I think the picture should be changed to a singular pic of Jak. The current one can be moved to Appearance of something.Will94 10:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you can find a good TLF pic, be my guest. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 14:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Great. The search begins... But if there is no TLF pic, then we should make it a pic of Jak from the most recent game. Then the debate arises as to if we stick to the "mainstream" series or get one from Jak X. Your thoughts?Will94 08:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Our current picture also covers Jak X and Jak 3, so it's gonna stay. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 14:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC) There. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ratchet: Gladiator It says on the Trivia section of the Article that Jak is an unlockable skin on Ratchet: Gladiator. I don't remember seeing him on the skins list, so I hopped on my PS2, played Ratchet: Gladiator, and in the skins section, Jak was nowhere to be found. Could we remove this trivia as it is untrue?--Jak+Daxter Freak 09:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) It is true, but you need two players to get Jak and only Player 2 canTechnobliterator Techno's Talk 17:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Time Paradox U forgot to add the fact that Jak is a time paradox....just thought i would poin that out--Shadow Gamer 18:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) We know. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 18:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Add it yourself. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 22:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) na id like adding stuff to pages....there authors always get way made at me when i do that.....thats why i correct them and then they yell at me....--Shadow Gamer 23:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I can see why that happens. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 00:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC)